


Flower Crowns and (Not So) Sentimentalists

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Series: Modern Spring Awakening AU [2]
Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: Cute, Erections, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Teasing, trans hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Hanschen sank onto Ernst’s bed, watching the boy through slitted eyes.  Ernst looked peaceful, eyes glazed with content and lips quirked into a tiny smile.   “Ernst, what are you daydreaming about this time?”  He made sure his voice was smooth- silky, rich, seductive, even.  Hanschen wasn’t aiming for sex, but he would take it, no doubt.  Ernst, in his own way, was a sentimental, quite unlike Hanschen.  And so, the blonde had to deal with the constant lack of sex in their relationship.





	Flower Crowns and (Not So) Sentimentalists

Hanschen sank onto Ernst’s bed, watching the boy through slitted eyes. Ernst looked peaceful, eyes glazed with content and lips quirked into a tiny smile. “Ernst, what are you daydreaming about this time?” He made sure his voice was smooth- silky, rich, seductive, even. Hanschen wasn’t aiming for sex, but he would take it, no doubt. Ernst, in his own way, was a sentimental, quite unlike Hanschen. And so, the blonde had to deal with the constant lack of sex in their relationship. 

“I was just thinking about going to to the vineyard. The last time I went there were some beautiful flowers growing and I want to pick them,” Ernst explained enthusiastically. Hanschen hesitated before agreeing in a small voice. The vineyard, where they had shared their first kiss. The vineyard, where they had broken up. The vineyard, where weeks later, they had made up and gotten back together. Good and bad memories, clashing together all at once. Either way, he’d come with, but only to keep Ernst safe from bullies. (That's what he told himself, anyway.). Otto and Georg were guilty of pushing and taunting Ernst- especially when he hung out with Moritz. They were good for each other, though, in a platonic way- Moritz was anxious, ignorant, and jittery. Ernst helped to calm him. Ernst was shy and quiet but lacked calmness, too. Moritz helped him to relax. 

“Okay!” Ernst cheered, jumping up and pulling Hanschen with him. “I’ll pick you a batch, too, Hansi.” Hanschen rubbed a hand over his eyes, sighing quietly. Funny how someone as resigned and bitter as Hanschen got a lovey-dovey, sappy boyfriend to call his own. Not that he was complaining.

Ernst struggled into his pink coat, then handed Hanschen an extra yellow one he that owned. Hanschen frowned but tugged it on anyway. He took Ernst’s hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze before walking out to his car. He opened the door for Ernst like any good gentleman should. Ernst slid into the car with a goofy grin, waiting patiently for Hanschen.

Immediately after Hanschen had started the car, Ernst turned on the radio. He hummed a long to a song that Hanschen didn’t recognize. He found himself wishing that Ernst would sing- he had an elegant voice. It made Hanschen’s insides flutter with something he didn’t really put a finger on. Love, maybe? That scared Hanschen. He had admitted it to himself countless times, but never aloud. Never to Ernst. 

After about five minutes they reached the vineyard. Ernst jumped out, rushing to the patch of flowers that blanketed the ground. He crouched down onto his knees and began picking out some of the prettier flowers. A purple tulip, a white daisy, a red tulip, a white one. Hanschen took a seat beside the brunette, watching him intently as he worked. 

“Ernst, why don’t you make your gorgeous boyfriend a flower crown?” Ernst paused, seeming to consider this. Then he nodded excitedly, instantly begging to twine the flower stems together. He looked to be deep in concentration, so Hanschen lay down, eyes fluttering shut. A nap in the sun had never hurt anyone, right? Other than heat stroke and sunburn and dehydration…

***

Hanschen awoke to something- or someone, he realized- sitting on his stomach. His eyes shot open quick as a cheetah, wild with shock and anger. He relaxed upon seeing Ernst’s pretty eyes hovering inches from his own. 

“Hey, baby,” he murmured drowsily. Ernst sent him a toothy smile, holding up two purple-red-white-yellow flower crowns proudly. He didn't question the extra two he also had in his grasp. 

“They match,” he announced, placing one on his own head before handing the other to Hanschen. The blond studied it for a moment before shrugging, carelessly setting it on top his fluffy but tamed hair. 

Ernst leaned down, capturing Hanschen’s lips in a sweet kiss, before nibbling his bottom lip and slipping his tongue in. Needless to say, Hanschen was surprised. Ernst, initiating intimate activities that didn’t involve cheek kisses and hand holding? Evolutionary. Hanschen wasn’t about to complain, though. 

He wrapped his arms around Ernst’s neck, listening the the small whimper of want, of need tumble from his boyfriend’s lips. A pure noise, but only if it came from Ernst. A noise of greedy love, innocent yet in a million ways wrong- so wrong. But Hanschen didn’t care. His family was religious, sure- Catholics. They had been given a bad name all their lives because they were Catholic and republican- but really, they were good people. His mother and father would do anything for the ones they loved. That meant accepting Hanschen when he admitted he was trans. That meant accepting him when he came out as bisexual. They were always beside him, always loving and supportive. And so, he couldn’t find himself caring as his hands snuck under Ernst’s shirt, listening to the soft purr that escaped him.

His boyfriend grinded down on him. Hanschen groaned, relaxing onto the ground. He wanted, he needed, he yearned for this. But just as he thought he was going to be getting some, his boyfriend rolled off him into the tall grass, eyes drifting to the sky. “That cloud looks like a dinosaur. Oh! And that looks like a flower- like in Spongebob.” That little shit. Teasing Hanschen, riling him up, then sliding away as if they weren’t just about to fuck. Maybe Ernst wasn’t as sentimental as Hanschen liked to think. 

“Ernst, what the fuck?” Hanschen spoke his mind (as most republicans do). 

“Hanschen, don't act like you don't tease me and then leave me hanging all the time. It's just payback. Besides, I'm relaxed.” Ernst rested his head on Hanschen’s chest contentedly, secretly hoping his boyfriend wouldn't punish him for his behavior. Usually he would take it in stride, but not this time. He wanted to be dominant this time. 

“It's getting rather cold,” Hanschen observed, forcing himself to calm down. “Do you think we should head back?” Nobody ever knew what spring would bring upon them. Today, there was a chill in the air that made Hanschen tense and tired. “I could make you pasta and we could sip hot cocoa while watching… ah, you guessed it, the Notebook.”

Ernst laughed quietly before threading his hand in Hanschen’s. “Kitten, you're very eager to distract yourself from being horny if you can't have what you want, huh?”

Hanschen blushed, but didn't argue. He had some self control, at least. Finally, Ernst stood, pulling his blond boyfriend up with him. “Well, let’s go, then.”

***

Later that night, they were curled on the couch, eating pasta and watching their all time favorite movie. Ernst had begged to invite Moritz and Melchior over, so Hanschen had cautiously agreed, and the two lovers were curled on the recliner, Moritz seated on top of Melchior. They were talking in hushed whispers. Moritz looked a little sad, which wasn't unusual, but this time it was really pissing Hanschen off. 

He reached forward and paused the movie. His day had been perfect so far. He had a new flower crown. He had cuddled with his boyfriend, and was currently doing so. The only frustrating thing was the teasing. Now, this was, in a way, a double date. He would not let Moritz ruin it. And, he decided, if someone caused Moritz to disappear into that shell of his, well, then Hanschen would talk it up with Melchior, and maybe, just maybe, they'd have to beat someone up. 

“Moritz, what's wrong with you? You look like you're about to cry.”

“He is,” Melchior answered with narrowed eyes. “Georg and Otto were being asshats again. They kept texting him not so nice things.”

Moritz shrugged, frowning at being worried over. Melchior probably babied him all the time, so Hanschen wasn't very surprised that he might be tired of it. “I'm fine,” he spoke up. “I’ve accepted the fact that I'm a complete fucktard. Wendla’s been tutoring me, though, and I finally have a C+ in my Latin class.”

Ernst pursed his lips, curling closer to Hanschen for a split second before leaping forward and rushing towards his bedroom. Hanschen raised an eyebrow, wondering if he should follow the brunette, but chose against it. 

After a moment, his boyfriend scurried in. He wore a grin and tossed two flower crowns over to Moritz and Melchior. At first, Hanschen wondered if those were their flower crowns. Then he remembered that there had been an extra pair, and slumped back against the couch, not realizing he had taken a predatory position. Ernst sank into his lap, waiting for Moritz or Melchior to say something. 

“I like it,” Moritz mumbled, a tiny smile twitching onto his lips. “Melchi, look. Isn't it pretty?”

Melchior nodded, his eyes twinkling with a certain fondness he’d never be able to express aloud, except to Moritz. “Thank you, Ernst. They're really quite something.” He placed his on top of his ruffled honey-gold hair, watching as Moritz did the same. 

Hanschen decided that this really had been a good day. Sure, he didn't get the sex he had wanted, but you win some and you lose some. He reached forward, unpausing the TV.


End file.
